Mi vida en Progreso!
by Amari-butterfly-chan2
Summary: Amu se va a estudiar a españa, pasan tres años y regresa con un chico ¿quien sera ese chico? ikuto celoso?


**Nota: por favor de leer antes de empezar a leer la historia… Gracias.**

Hola…! Después de tanto tiempo continuare la historia, pido mis mas sinceras disculpas intente entrar en mi anterior cuenta pero me fue imposible recordar la anterior cuenta de Hotmail y el usuario tanto la contraseña las deje en el olvido, en un principio pensé en ya no continuar la historia porque me parecía mal hecha con faltas de ortografía e incluso pensé en borrarla pero al ya no contar con el usuario me fue imposible. Cuando me digne a ver los comentarios me sorprendí que a algunos la siguieran leyendo después de 3 años: / me sentí feliz y les comente a mis amigas, ellas me animaron a que la continuara así que aquí estoy así que los derechos de autor jejje son míos :3 no se preocupen… asi que ahora si continua

Pd1: Antes que nada arreglare las faltas de ortografía y alargare la historia. Y cambiare varias cosas.

**PD2: arreglare las partes de confusión y cambiare algunas escenas los 4 capítulos los are 2 capitulos en 1. 1-2, 3-4 asi. Gracias.**

**CAPITULO 1 REGRESANDO**

Amu PoV:

Hola… soy Hinamori Amu tés blanca ojos ámbares, cabello hasta la cintura, tengo 16 años, ahora estoy regresando a Tokio, no vengo sola vengo con mi primo rolo es algo mayor que yo.

Keisuke Hinamori tés morena cabello negro y alborotado ojos cafés oscuros tiene la misma edad que yo pero es mayor solo por unos meses, es muy sobre- protector y molesto, pero su personalidad es bromista, muy apuesto. Les explicare porque estoy regresando a mi querido Japón.

**FLASH BACK:**

Narradora Pov :

Amu bajo las escaleras mientras su madre estaba sentada en la sala de estar con un rostro serio pero a la vez sereno.

-Amu tenemos que decirte algo-Los padres estaban preocupados de la reacción que pondría su hija.

-Que sucede?-Con un tono de voz tembloroso, al ver que sus padres se encontraban serios.

-Amu te iras a España a estudiar -

-Queee!-Grito exaltada…

-Solo iras a estudiar tres años-dijo su madre para luego calmarla.

-Por qué?-

-Van a transferir a tu padre a los estados unidos para hacer un negocio con otros clientes interesados en la empresa-dijo su madre.-Aparte yo no podre cuidarte, estaré muy ocupada con los clientes del extranjero, Ami estará en la guardería-.

-Y con quien me quedare en ese tiempo-dijo Amu calmada

-Con tus abuelos y tus primos-Respondió.

-está bien-dijo con su tono cool & spicy.

-Cool & Spicy-Dijeron al unísono.

Después de hablar durante varios minutos con sus padres sobre cuando se iría, se retiró a su habitación

-Amu-chan te ves deprimida-dijo ran con preocupación.

-Nos vamos a España-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron al unísono las cuatro pequeñas.

-Porque?-Preguntaron las 4.

Amu les explico detalladamente lo que minutos antes sus padre le habían dicho, las pequeñas pudieron entender porque pero lo que más les preocupaban era la reacción de sus amigos.

-Amu-chan les dirás a los chicos?-dijo Suu.

-Dudo que Amu-chan se los diga-Decía miki con un tono de reproche.

-Se los diré mañana-Dijo decidida.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Nooo! Puedo…!-Gritaba, mientras agarraba su cabeza con desesperación enfrente del jardín de los guardianes

-Tú puedes Amu-chan-Dijo Dia

Tu puedes Amu-chan-Hacían porras Ran, Miki, Suu~.

Tras las porras de las charas Amu entro al jardín real donde sus amigos los

Guardianes la esperaban.

-Buenos días Amu-chan-Decía Tadase con un rostro sonriente,

-Buenos días tadase-kun-

-Buenos días Amu-chan-Decían los guardianes-Buenos dias-Dijo con un tono algo triste.

-que pasa Amu-chan te ves desanimada-Pregunto extrañado nagihiko

-Te ves más desanima que nunca-dijo rima preocupada

-Es que me voy a ir-

-A donde Hinamori-

-Amu-chi a donde te vas-preguntaba yaya

Respiro muy hondo y luego soltó -me voy a España.-

_5..4..3..2...1_

-Queeeeee!-Gritaron en unísono.-Porque?-Amu les explico detalladamente l?

-cuando te vas-

-Mañana-

_3...2...1_

-Porque tan rápido hinamori-decía alterado

-Te extrañares pero te deseamos lo mejor en España amu-chan

-cierto no nos olvidaras verdad Amu .- Decía rima con ojos llorosos

-Gracias chicos y no los olvidare lo juro-y en lo que se depedian con rostros tristes se tomaron una foto de recuerdo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Amu Pov

-Amu ya casi llegamos.-Dijo mi primo.

-Enserio?-dije muy entusiasmada

-**Pasajeros por favor de ponerse los cinturones vamos a aterrizar-dijo el copiloto.**

-Amu-

-Dime-

-Estará que no les hayamos avisado a tus padres-dijo este.

-Si además les quiero dar la sorpresa-decía muy feliz.

-Se te ve muy feliz de volver ¿Verdad?-dijo el.

-Y como no estarlo después de tres años de no estar aquí-dije aun manteniendo mi sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos el avión aterrizo, tardamos un tiempo en conseguir las maletas, al salir del aeropuerto Cogimos un taxi después, llegamos bajamos las maletas y pagamos.

-_Por fin eh llegado a mi casa-_pensaba feliz.

-Amu vamos-

-Ssi vamos-decía nerviosa

-No te pongas nerviosa es tu familia de todas maneras-

-si lo sé pero no la eh visto durante dos años-

-Tranquilízate, vamos-dijo el tomándome de la mano

-Mmmmm... Si vamos

En eso toque la puerta y me abrió nada más que mi madre. -Amu-chan hija-Tras decir esto la abrace la extrañaba tanto

-Hola mama-dije y nos abrazamos duramos 2 minutos asi

-Hermana-dijo Ami con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ami-en eso salto a mis brazos.

(**N/A**: Si nos les había dicho ami tiene 8 años jejeje se me paso)

-Ami pesas-dije yo bajándola

-Qué mala-

En eso keisuke tocio un poco creo nos habíamos olvidado de el

-_me olvide de el jejeje-_

-keisuke hijo ven como haz crecido la última vez que te vi estabas jugando con amu alas escondidillas-decía abrazándolo con fuerza

-si ya me acorde tía-Dijo esto a punto de morir de asfixia

En eso papa baja me ve y llora a mares

-!Amuu-chan¡-Dijo llorando a mares.

-Papa-Tras decir esto lo abrace y nos separamos.

-Nos hubieran dicho que venían para recogerlos -Decía mi madre preocupada

-Eso mismo le dije yo-dijo Keisuke rodando los ojos

-Quería darles la sorpresa -Sonriendo

-Donde están sus maletas-

-uy las dejamos afuera

-Que olvidadiza hermana-dijo ami regañando

-bueno eso no me quita-dije aceptándolo

-voy a subirlas -decía mi padre -le ayudo tío-

Las subieron hacia la habitación que seguía igual como la había dejado, mire a mi madre sonriendo la extrañaba demasiado, al desempacar mis maletas me metí a bañar con el pensamiento de querer ir al parque, al terminar de bañarme y alistarme, acomode todas mis cosas rápidamente parar dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Al rato vengo voy a salir a dar un paseo-grite

-Te acompaño-dijo mi primo

-Esta bien-dije yo

Al llegar al parque platicaba con Keisuke de que extrañaba demasiado Japón, llevábamos demasiado caminando que me canse, nos sentamos en una banca por detrás de la banca habia una fuente pero…

-_ikuto-_

-Que tienes amu-

-Nada!-dije alterada

-Pensabas en un chico amu-dijo con una mirada picara, picándome las costillas con su codo.

-eh!-Grite alterada a veces pensaba que podía leerme la mente-tal vez…-dije sonrojada _no podía mentirle_

-Debe ser un chico que te gustaba de aquí-

-si-

-pero acuérdate amu de koichi-dijo con un tono serio

-si ya se… pero...

-debiste haber terminado con el-dijo seriamente

-lo sé pero no supe cómo decírselo, después de todo sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando le dije que me iba a Japón, aparte me hizo hacerle una promesa-dije sonriente

-¿Promesa? cual promesa-

-De que si encontraba a alguien que me gustara aquí en Japón que se lo hiciera saber.-

-Ahhh..-dijo aliviado

-Oye-

-Dime-dije

-No mejor te lo digo después-

-Está bien-dije extrañada voltee la cabeza pero mire a dos jóvenes besándose tomados de la mano una chica de baja estatura de largo cabello rubio rizado y el chico con melena larga y ojos azules.

-Eso dos chicos son..-

Ok hasta aquí jeje estoy con la edición del sig cap :3 y el 5 lo tengo listo nomas edito el siguiente cap :D ok nos vemos el Viernes :D


End file.
